Recuerdos de una cancion
by Hermy Potter13
Summary: no soy muy buena en los summary slo leanlo y diganme q tal jejjeje
1. suelta mi mano

-hermione, ya es tarde, necesitas descansar, mañana es tu boda...y...  
-lo sé, gin, lo sé, crees...que...  
-hermione ya no vivas en el pasado harry...esta...muerto y lo sabes, no puedes seguir engañando a Anthony sobre el luto, debes dejarlo ya.  
-pues Anthony sabe que, no es luto...si...no...  
-ropa casual?  
-basta déjame sola!  
-esta bien, pero te pondré la radio.  
-esta bien, ve a descansar, mándale saludos a Draco.  
_Continuamos con el especial de sin bandera, todo el mundo mágico esta fascinado con este grupo muggle es una novedad desde el baile de graduación del señor potter.  
La siguiente canción es suelta mi mano._  
Hermione se quedo muda al escuchar esas palabras ya que fue la ultima canción que bailo con harry, la última y la única  
----------------------------flash back------------------------------------  
Harry solo un baile solo uno, por favor!  
Harry negaba y negaba y decía:  
-no, no me gusta bailar, no quiero,  
-solo uno antes de las doce que es cuando entregan los premios.  
-ya los entregaron  
-bueno solo uno antes de las doce que es el momento en el que...bueno ya sabes...el momento en el que me comprometo con Anthony y antes de eso quiero bailar con...contigo  
-harry asintió y le guiño un ojo a ron, el encargado de la música.  
Empezó a sonar la canción, era la favorita de hermione.  
Harry y hermione empezaron a bailar:  
_No, no es necesario que lo entienda porque nunca le ha servido la razón  
Al corazón, el corazón no piensa  
No mi vida para que te esfuerzas no me tienes que explicar  
Siempre amare tu libertad por mucho que eso duela_  
-hermione, yo...tengo...que...  
-shhhh, no arruines el momento  
_Y si, entiendo que quieras hablar que a veces necesitas saber de mí  
Pero no sé si quiera saber de ti  
Vivir así seguir así  
Pensando en ti_  
-hermione, escúchame, cuando acabe esta canción me voy...  
-a donde?  
-a la batalla final, solo yo y los de la orden.  
-no, no te dejare.  
_Suelta mi mano ya por favor entiende que me tengo que ir  
Si ya no sientes más este amor no tengo nada más que decir  
No digas nada ya por favor te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mi  
Cada palabra aumenta el dolor y una lágrima ya quiere salir_  
-no, no te iras, no me puedes dejar-dijo hermione apunto de llorar.  
-no lo hagas mas difícil.  
-pero...  
-pero nada, es mi decisión respétala.  
Hermione se acerco más a harry y se aferro más a él.  
_Y por favor no me detengas siempre encuentro la manera de seguir y de vivir  
Aunque ahora no la tenga  
Y no mi vida, no vale la pena  
Para que quieres hablar  
Si el que era yo ya no va estar  
Esta es la ultima cena._  
-harry...por favor.  
-no puedo mione es mi deber.  
-pero...y que va a ser de mi?  
-quieres que responda?  
-si!  
-tu te casaras con Anthony y vivirán felices, tus hijos vendrán a hogwarts...y...  
-no! Yo no quiero casarme con Anthony, yo te quiero...yo te quiero a ti!  
Harry se quedo en shock y dijo en un susurro:  
-yo no te quiero, yo...te amo.  
Hermione sonrió al parecer se sentía mejor.

_Y si, entiendo que quieras hablar que a veces necesitas saber de mí  
Pero no sé si quiera saber de ti  
Vivir así seguir así  
Pensando en ti_

-mione, esta por terminar la canción.  
-no te vallas por favor, no me dejes...  
-lo siento, me tengo que ir.  
-por lo menos deja que termine la canción

_Suelta mi mano ya por favor entiende que me tengo que ir  
Si ya no sientes más este amor no tengo nada más que decir  
No digas nada ya por favor te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mi  
Cada palabra aumenta el dolor y una lágrima ya quiere salir_  
Hermione se acerco lentamente a harry y le dio un beso corto en los labios y dijo:  
-nunca me olvides, yo nunca lo are.  
Harry le dijo que el tampoco la olvidaría ni con un hechizo desmemorisante  
_Suelta mi mano ya por favor entiende que me tengo que ir  
Si ya no sientes más este amor no tengo nada más que decir  
No digas nada ya por favor te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mi  
Cada palabra aumenta el dolor y una lágrima ya quiere salir_  
La canción termino y harry se separo de hermione y desapareció, nadie lo volvió a ver, nunca mas supieron de el.  
--------------------fin del flash back--------------------------------  
Hermione empezó a llorar a penas termine la canción y deseaba haber corrido tras el e ir con él a la batalla final y morir junto a él, pero no lo hizo, ni ella misma supo el porque.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
bueno hasta aqui dejo el primer cap spro q les guste  
byebye


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione se fue a dormir aun culpándose por no acompañar a harry aunque eso haya sido hace 3 años.  
Al día siguiente unos golpes muy fuertes en la puerta la despertaron y bajo a ver quien era y al abrir la puerta vio a ginny, luna, lavander, parvaty, y un montón de chicas, todas vestidas con trajes de gala.  
-HERMIONE!  
-mfmfmf  
-por merlín! Te tienes que cambiar, hoy es tu boda, mira ese cabello!  
-no era en la tarde-dijo hermione bostezado  
-no, es en media hora.  
-qué?  
-si en media hora  
Hermione se llevo una mano a la cabeza y subió corriendo las escaleras pero en el camino tropezó y rodó escaleras abajo y termino desplomada en el piso y empezó a gritar:  
-ay ay mi pierna, creo que me rompí la pierna!  
Ginny y luna fueron a ver lo que le paso y efectivamente la pierna estaba rota luego ginny soltó un chillido de alegría y dijo:  
-esto es genial!  
Todas miraron raro a ginny y esta dijo:  
-chicas, recuerdan, ¿Quién esta en el hospital?  
-si! Hermione esto es genial!-chillo luna saltando sobre su sito, se pospone la boda y veras a ..  
-no no le digas, llamare a Anthony, mientras cho te lleva al hospital.  
Hermione se levanto con ayuda de cho y subió con ayuda de cho a su recamara, mientras hermione se cambiaba cho veía las fotos de hermione, hasta que encontró una pagina que tenia dos h grabadas y decía de la pagina 24 a la pagina 44  
Cho empezó a curiosear y eran varias fotos de harry y hermione en las cuales ellos se veían felices y sonrientes  
Hasta que llego a la página 44 la cual estaba en blanco y había una carta en ella en cho aumento su curiosidad y la abrió:  
"Ahora que no estas aquí  
Ya no sé lo que vivir  
He perdido toda esperanza de verte otra vez  
Mientras que busco y busco  
No te encuentro más  
Tampoco veo esos ojos que una vez llegue amar"  
Cho soltó una risa suave y dijo:  
-hay granger pensando que Anthony la va a dejar  
Luego de varios segundos se escucho la voz de hermione la cual decia:  
-cho, necesito ayuda.  
Cho entro para ayudarla y dijo:  
Vamos granger, por cierto. Cho le entrego un pequeño paquete a hermione y esta lo abrió, era un CD de sin bandera, también traía la grabación de la graduación.  
Hermione guardo el regalo en su bolso y metió un mini dvd y su discman y con la ayuda de cho entro a su auto y cho lo manejo. No tardaron en llegar al hospital cuando empezó a sonar suelta mi mano:

No, no es necesario que lo entienda  
Por que nunca le ha servido la razón  
Al corazón, el corazón  
No piensa no mi vida, para que te esfuerzas  
No me tienes que explicar  
Siempre amare tu libertad, por mucho que eso duela  
Y si, entiendo que quieres hablar  
Que a veces necesitas saber de mi  
Pero no se si quiera saber de ti  
vivir así, seguir así... pensando en ti

Suelta mi mano ya por favor  
Entiende que me tengo que ir  
Si ya no sientes mas este amor  
No tengo nada mas que decir  
No digas nada ya por favor  
Te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mi  
Cada palabra aumenta el dolor  
Y una lagrima quiere salir  
Y por favor no me detengas  
Siempre encuentro la manera de seguir  
Y de vivir aunque ahora no la tenga  
Y no mi vida, no vale la pena  
Para que quieres llamar  
Si el que era yo, ya no va a estar  
Esta es la ultima cena..

Y luego el coro otra dos veces..

Si, entiendo que quieres hablar  
que a veces necesitas saber de mi  
Pero no se si quiera saber de ti  
Y vivir así, seguir así... pensando en ti  
Suelta mi mano ya por favor...  
Cuando termino la canción hermione exclamo:  
-acaso nunca me dejaran en paz?  
Cho se empezó a reír y dijo:  
-ay granger granger  
Hermione le voltio los ojos y dijo:  
-bueno ahora.  
Cho se acerco a una señorita y dijo:  
-la habitación 44 esta libre?  
-si.  
-perfecto déme esa.  
Hermione arqueo las cejas y dijo:  
-desde cuando uno elige la habitación?  
-escuche que esa es para "patas rota"  
Hermione volvió a voltear los ojos y siguió a cho (hermione con muletas)  
Llegaron al 3er piso (en ascensor)  
Se detuvieron en la habitación 45 y hermione dijo:  
-mi habitación es la 44.  
-ya sé, pero tienes que ver a alguien en esta habitación.  
Cuando cho abrió la puerta hermione no pudo creer lo que veía y casi se desmaya de la impresión   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
quien sera? no se les viene nadie a la mente? a mi si!


	3. Chapter 3

holas, grax por tu RR aqui les dejo otro cap spro q les guste dejen RR porfas bye bye cuidense  
Hermione vio ante sus propios a harry (si están leyendo bien, harry)  
Hermione se acerco con dificultad hasta la camilla y con más dificultad lo abraso, le alcanzaron una silla y su pierna reposo.  
Harry la observo con una sonrisa, luego recordó su promesa y dijo con una voz inocente:  
-¿Quién eres?-dijo  
Hermione sonrió como si viera a un niño pequeño y dijo:  
-soy yo harry, soy hermione.  
-tu...tu... ¿tu me conoces?  
Hermione asintió y con un hilo de voz dijo:  
-harry...yo...yo...era...digo, soy...  
-¿mi novia?-pregunto con voz seria y con los ojos brillando  
"dime que si, mione, y te digo que solo es un juego, que prometí engañarte"  
-no, soy tu mejor amiga.  
-humm.  
Hermione sonrió y dijo:  
-en 2 semanas me caso.  
-hermione jane granger, tu boda era hoy.  
-pero...mi pierna, en dos semanas estaré bien.  
Ginny asintió no muy convencida y luego dijo:  
-Anthony...esta en camino.  
Harry apretó los puños bajo la sabana y dijo:  
-¿Quién es Anthony?  
-mi...novio.  
Harry solo dijo un simple AH y dirigió su vista a la ventana.  
-mmmm...harry...si...quieres...puedes...ver...el video...de la graduación, para ver si bueno ya sabes...si me recuerdas.  
Harry asintió y llamo a la enfermera.  
La cual entro rápido y dijo:  
-¿Si Sr. potter?  
Coloque este DVD por favor  
La enfermera asintió y lo coloco todos salían. Pero la que más salía era hermione. Todos miraron a cho y ella dijo"MCgglegan me dio el video"  
Todos siguieron viendo, y llego una parte que cho no recordaba en el video:  
Harry solo un baile solo uno, por favor!  
Harry negaba y negaba y decía:  
-no, no me gusta bailar, no quiero,  
-solo uno antes de las doce que es cuando entregan los premios.  
-ya los entregaron  
-bueno solo uno antes de las doce que es el momento en el que...bueno ya sabes...el momento en el que me comprometo con Anthony y antes de eso quiero bailar con...contigo  
-harry asintió y le guiño un ojo a ron, el encargado de la música.  
Empezó a sonar la canción, era la favorita de hermione.  
Harry y hermione empezaron a bailar:  
No, no es necesario que lo entienda porque nunca le ha servido la razón  
Al corazón, el corazón no piensa  
No mi vida para que te esfuerzas no me tienes que explicar  
Siempre amare tu libertad por mucho que eso duela  
-hermione, yo...tengo...que...  
-shhhh, no arruines el momento  
Y si, entiendo que quieras hablar que a veces necesitas saber de mí  
Pero no sé si quiera saber de ti  
Vivir así seguir así  
Pensando en ti  
-hermione, escúchame, cuando acabe esta canción me voy...  
-a donde?  
-a la batalla final, solo yo y los de la orden.  
-no, no te dejare.  
Suelta mi mano ya por favor entiende que me tengo que ir  
Si ya no sientes más este amor no tengo nada más que decir  
No digas nada ya por favor te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mi  
Cada palabra aumenta el dolor y una lágrima ya quiere salir  
-no, no te iras, no me puedes dejar-dijo hermione apunto de llorar.  
-no lo hagas mas difícil.  
-pero...  
-pero nada, es mi decisión respétala.  
Hermione se acerco más a harry y se aferro más a él.  
Y por favor no me detengas siempre encuentro la manera de seguir y de vivir  
Aunque ahora no la tenga  
Y no mi vida, no vale la pena  
Para que quieres hablar  
Si el que era yo ya no va estar  
Esta es la ultima cena.  
-harry...por favor.  
-no puedo mione es mi deber.  
-pero...y que va a ser de mi?  
-quieres que responda?  
-si!  
-tu te casaras con Anthony y vivirán felices, tus hijos vendrán a hogwarts...y...  
-no! Yo no quiero casarme con Anthony, yo te quiero...yo te quiero a ti!  
Harry se quedo en shock y dijo en un susurro:  
-yo no te quiero, yo...te amo.  
Hermione sonrió al parecer se sentía mejor.

Y si, entiendo que quieras hablar que a veces necesitas saber de mí  
Pero no sé si quiera saber de ti  
Vivir así seguir así  
Pensando en ti

-mione, esta por terminar la canción.  
-no te vallas por favor, no me dejes...  
-lo siento, me tengo que ir.  
-por lo menos deja que termine la canción

Suelta mi mano ya por favor entiende que me tengo que ir  
Si ya no sientes más este amor no tengo nada más que decir  
No digas nada ya por favor te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mi  
Cada palabra aumenta el dolor y una lágrima ya quiere salir  
Hermione se acerco lentamente a harry y le dio un beso corto en los labios y dijo:  
-nunca me olvides, yo nunca lo are.  
Harry le dijo que el tampoco la olvidaría ni con un hechizo desmemorisante  
Suelta mi mano ya por favor entiende que me tengo que ir  
Si ya no sientes más este amor no tengo nada más que decir  
No digas nada ya por favor te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mi  
Cada palabra aumenta el dolor y una lágrima ya quiere salir  
La canción termino y harry se separo de hermione y desapareció, nadie lo volvió a ver, nunca mas supieron de el.  
Ahí termino el video, pero al final salía comarc y decía:  
-video para hermione jane granger.  
Harry miro a hermione y dijo:  
-Anthony...sabe de este video señorita granger.  
-dime hermione.  
Harry asintió algo vacilante y para sus adentros dijo  
"tengo...que salir de aquí...no aguanto-...más...si no me voy...le digo la verdad.  
Jamás debí prometer eso ni...tampoco debí...haber dejado que viva, soy un idiota. Para colmo resulte herido...por salvarlo."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
aqui dejo el otro cap! spero q les guste


	4. Chapter 4

holas, grax por tu RR espero q te guste este cap.

A los pocos minutos llego Anthony con cara de pocos amigos y dijo (en realidad grito y todos se sobresaltaron)  
-MIONE!  
-Anthony...que...sorpresa.  
-Anthony¿Cómo has estado?  
Hermione miro sorprendida a harry y dijo:  
-pensé que perdiste la memoria.  
"no, no entendiste bien, decidí olvidarte por tu bien"  
-tiene una enfermedad mágica la cual se llama olvidathes  
-ahhh.  
-bueno, cuando nos casamos.  
-en dos semanas  
-¡NO!  
-Harry ¿que pasa?- pregunto ginny algo preocupada.  
"que hago, metí la pata, ya sé, ya sé"  
-¡no, te, me acerques!...no...tu...mataste a mis padres...y por tu culpa murió sirius...no dejara que des un paso más y...  
-otra pesadilla despierto-dijo draco entrando por la puerta y acercándose a ginny.  
-granger¿como estas?  
-con la pierna rota, pero bien gracias.  
-bueno, miren la hora me tengo que ir.  
-no, quiero hablar contigo un momento Anthony.  
Anthony miro con una mirada rara a harry y asintió sin vacilar.  
Harry se paro y salio con Anthony, pasaron varios minutos hasta que regresaron, harry tenía un golpe en un ojo y Anthony no tenia nada, luego notaron que a harry le habían golpeado la nariz.  
Hermione lo quedo mirando y veía como los ojos de harry estaban de un verde brillante y el color morado que se había estado formado en la piel de harry había empezado a notarse más.  
Hermione no supo el porque pero ya estaba al costado de harry e interrogándole Anthony con la mirada, luego de unos minutos dijo:  
-¿Qué demonios le hiciste?  
Anthony se encogió de hombros y dijo:  
-veo, que estas mejor, la boda será...  
-en dos semanas ya te dije, quiero hablar con harry y pasar más tiempo con el, por lo que veo el también se encuentra mejor, además estoy segura que tenemos mucho de que hablar yen dos semanas habremos recuperado nuestra amistad¿verdad?  
Harry negó lentamente y dijo:  
-no creo que esa idea le agrade mucho que digamos a Anthony que digamos.  
Hermione negó rápidamente y dijo:  
-sé que no le molestara el sabe que yo solo te quiero como amigo y nada más.  
Harry asintió y dijo:  
-bueno, voy a...  
-te hospedaras en... Mi... Casa.  
-eso si que no- dijo Anthony ira a la mía.  
-ira a la nuestra-dijeron ginny y draco al unísono.  
Harry asintió y dijo:  
-no...Tengo  
-ya te compramos cosas, es hora de irnos.  
-no lo aran, harry saldrá conmigo.  
Pero eso lo llego a escuchar hermione y se acerco a cho y le dijo:  
-ni en tus sueños.  
Cho la fulmino con la mirada y desapareció de vista por la puerta de la habitación.  
Hermione fue hasta donde harry y le dijo:  
-mañana te paso a buscar, para recordar viejos tiempos, ya sabes.  
Luego se fue con Anthony y harry dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta:  
-algún día te voy a desenmascarar Anthony Pheleps.  
-no, no lo hagas harry, no te conviene y menos si...ya-sabes-quien se entera.  
-ya lo sé, pero algún día lo are y ese día no abra ningún voldemort ni nada. Antes de ir a su casa, quiero ver a domblerdor, espero que no les importe llevarme  
-en lo absoluto harry, te llevaremos ahí pero antes le avisaremos  
-yo ya le avise.  
-¿Cómo?  
-el día de la "batalla final" aprendí a comunicarme telepáticamente con las personas.

holas espero q les guste este cap dejen RR pliz


	5. Chapter 5

holas como estan?  
spero que bien, espero q les guste este cap, dejen RR please byebye cuidense:  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-¿tele...que?-pregunto ginny mirando a harry y a la puerta para ver si no había nadie que estuviera escuchando la conversación  
-telepáticamente, dombeldore me enseño...pero...yo les puedo enseñar...  
-yo...tengo una duda-dijo malfoy levantando la mano como si él fuese un alumno y harry el profesor.  
-¿Cuál?  
-¿Quién es Anthony pheleps, en verdad?  
-un mortifago, el mejor.  
-¿O SE TE OCURIO AVISARLE A HERMIONE?  
-ya sabe, pero piensa que el se ha retirado.  
-pero...pero...-dijo ginny con cara de confusión.  
-¿Qué tiene que ver voldemort?  
-si, que tiene que ver- dijo malfoy con cara de detective y con una expresión de creo que ya entendí.  
-Anthony es el hijo de, Marcus pheleps, Marcus pheleps es Tom riddle camuflado y trabaja en el ministerio.  
-¿es...ese...señor...viudo, que esta alegre todo el tiempo y huele a ajo?  
Draco miro a ginny con cara de pocos amigos y dijo:  
-¿Cómo sabes a que huele?  
-bueno, es porque el otro día me pidió un favor:  
-------------flash back---------------------  
-ginebra weasly, la persona con la que quería hablar.  
-buenos días...se...señor...pheleps-dijo ginny aguantando la respiración por el increíble olor a ajo que desprendía el señor pheleps.  
-necesito que lleves esto a mi oficina.  
-lo are en seguida-dijo tomando los archivos y alejándose lo más pronto posible del lugar.  
Al abrir la puerta de la oficina se dio cuenta que salía un olor a ajo y tapándose la nariz entro, abrió un cajón y guardo .los archivos ahí luego encontró montones de ajo por toda la habitación, y un gran armario de hierro con unas inscripciones en el las cuales decían:  
"la maison de nagginy"  
-eso es francés...bueno...estoy...segura que al señor pheleps no le importara que mire que hay a dentro  
Ginny abrió el armario y encontró una serpiente muy grande la cual la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. Ginny no se quedo ni un segundo más y salio corriendo del lugar.  
-----------------------fin del flash back---------------  
-el siguiente paso es matarlos ambos y así terminara todo.  
-pero...si...matas a Anthony... ¿que pasara?  
-yo me pregunto...como sabias tu lo de Anthony-dijo draco mirando con celos a harry.  
-cuando salimos en 6to harry averiguo algo de un tal Anthony cuando se entero que salía con hermione y me lo dijo, hermione no se lo quería decir a nadie, bueno no se lo quería decir a harry pero él se entero y averiguo todo lo que pudo sobre Anthony yo me di cuenta que el la quería mucho y...  
-bueno ahora lo esencial es matar a voldemort...y Anthony  
-el problema es...que...Anthony no puede morir ya que el día de la batalla final sucedió algo que ni yo mismo me lo creí:  
---------------------flash back---------------------------  
Harry abandono el castigo y puso un dedo en sus labios y recordó el beso con hermione y su baile todo hasta que escucho que alguien lo llamaba:  
-potter, me alegra verte, mi padre no tardare en venir.  
-para lo que me importa, estoy esperando una señal así que mejor...  
-harry, HARRY.  
-¡tonks!  
-corre, es el hijo de voldemort.  
Harry miro a Anthony, que estaba vestido de negro y con una mascara en su mano y dijo:  
-si le dices algo a hermione la mato.  
Harry asintió y dijo:  
-pensé...que...estabas retirado.  
-Pensaste, todos pensaron eso.  
Harry corrió pero algo lo detuvo voldemort estaba parado delante de el y con un movimiento de su varita apareció a hermione la cual estaba inconciente  
-déjala.  
-no, la voy a hacer sufrir y veras que no te conviene mátame.  
Dijo sacando un cuchillo de su manga y poniéndoselo en el cuello a hermione.  
Harry se acerco y voldemort dijo:  
-no te acerques o se lo atravieso.  
Los ojos de harry brillaron de un verde esmeralda intenso y dijo:  
-suéltala.  
-papá, has lo que el dice, por favor no le hagas daño  
-hijo mió no te conviene enamorarte de una sangre sucia no vale la pena.  
-dije que la sueltes.  
-ponte de rodillas y lo are.  
-eso nunca.  
-muy bien, Anthony trae a nagginy  
-papá, no por favor.  
-tráela, es una orden  
Anthony regreso con naginny en brazos y dijo:  
-aquí esta.  
Voldemort le dijo que persiguiera a los de la orden y la serpiente desapareció de vista  
-voldemort hizo que Anthony coja el cuerpo de hermione y este lo hizo, luego apunto con el cuchillo el cuello de hermione y dijo:  
-despídete.  
-NO, are lo que me pidas, pero no le hagas nada por favor no la lastimes.  
-quiero que cuando vuelvas al mundo mágico la olvides, que nunca le digas nada, que desaparezcas por 3 años y que me dejes vivir. Ah una cosa más, pídeme de rodillas que la suelte.  
Harry dijo que no lo aria y voldemort volvió a apuntar su cuchillo en el cuello de hermione   
-tu...tu...tu ganas. Prometo dejarte vivir, olvidar a hermione y desaparecer por 3 años.  
Harry se arrodillo después de decir eso pero voldemort nego y dijo :  
-párate.  
Harry lo hizo y voldemort dijo:  
-tirate de rodillas y que te duela.  
Harry lo hizo y adolorido dijo:  
-por favor, déjala ir  
-dime amo y maestro déjala ir.  
-no lo...-  
-Anthony mátala a crucios,  
-déjala OH amo y maestro todo poderoso déjala ir, suéltala y déjala libre. Y si quieres mátame a mí en lugar de ella  
Hermione desapareció:  
-que bajo has caído potter.  
-harry ¿Qué haces en el piso? Párate y ven.  
Harry fue hasta donde estaban los de la orden y todos dijeron ataquen.  
El primer hechizo era para voldemort era un avada quedebra  
-¡protejo!  
Un escudo rodeo a Anthony y voldemort, el escudo provenía de la varita de harry.  
-harry, ¿Qué has hecho?  
-corran. ¡Corran les digo!  
Todos miraron extrañados a harry y cuando voldemort y su hijo desaparecieron el primero en hablar fue dombeldor:  
-¿harry por qué hiciste eso?  
-por...por...por...por hermione.  
-¿que tiene que ver hermione en todo esto?  
Harry les contó todo y después se hecho a llorar, todos lo intentaron consolar pero fue en vano, después decidió desaparecer tal como prometió y no se supo más de él  
------------------------fin del flash back------------------  
-con razón hermione se desmayo-dijo ginny recordando el desmayo de hermione en plena pista de baile.  
-harry...yo no sé que decir, solo te digo que tu eres el único que se merece a hermione y debes luchar por ella-dijo malfoy con una sonrisa.  
Harry les sonrió a sus amigos y dijo:  
-veámonos, nos estamos retrasando.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco, Ginny y Harry salieron del hospital, en el estacionamiento yharry pregunto:  
-¿Herminoe se va a quedar?  
-no.  
-¿como que no?¿y su pierna?  
-anthony la cuidara-dijo draco abriedo la puerta.  
-harry, antes...iremos a la casa, para que te cambies¿o quieres ir con lo que tienes puesto?  
harry se vio de pies a cabeza y era una tunica algo rota y sucia.  
-tienes razon, no entiendo porque no me dejaron con la ropa de hospital.  
-nunca de jan que se la lleven, deviste dejar que cho te de esa ropa.  
-no, cho ubiera pensado que aun siento algo por ella, y sabe que no es así, ademas no era nesesario.  
-ah, también te vas a afeitar supongo, y te daras una ducha.  
-esta bien esta bien.  
llegaron a la casa de ginny y draco y una niña salio a recibirlos era una niña pelirroja con los ojos grises y dijo:  
-mamá, paulo me esta molestando.  
-esta bien, hablare con él.  
-hola tío.  
-hola presiosa-dijo harry agachandose y cargando a su sobrina.  
-potter, potter, bajala, te va a hacer mal, hace poco has salido del hospital.  
harry bajo a su sobrina y le dijo:  
-má tarde vmos a salir..y te llevare a los juegos mecanicos y nos subiremos a todos, pero no le digas a tu padre ¿de acuerdo?  
-ya.  
malfoy miro sonriente a harry y le dijo:  
-¿te hubiera gustado ser el padrino de andrea no?  
-ni, pero sabes que quiero muucho a mi aijado...  
-sabes, fue bueno que le mientas a ginny que te dieron permiso ara el bautizo porque si no la que se armaba.  
-si..  
-¿como que mintieron?-dijo ginny apareciendo depornto por detras de malfoy.  
-ginny, mi cielo jejejeje tal vez escuchaste mal...harrry...  
-no me digan nada, ve a bañarte harry luego te cambias, tu cuarto esta al fondo a la derecha.  
harr7y subuio las escaleras y fue a su habitacion, la cual estaba muy bien decorada abrio el armario y saco unos jeans azules un polo rojo una casaca negra y unas zapatillas negras.  
entro al baño se ducho salio y cambiado y se puso un poco de locion, luego intento peinarse pero fue en vano. bajo las escaleras y les dijo a ginny y a draco:  
- ¿vamos?  
ambos asintieron y salieron dela casa.  
llegaron a la casa de dombledor y harry dijo:  
-ahora regreso.  
entro y recorrio loslargos pasadisos, abrio una puerta grande de color negro y se sento en una silla que estaba frente a un escritorio delante habia otra silla mirando para el lado oupeto y dijo:  
-me alegra que vengas  
-gracias...  
ahora de que me querias hablar  
-pues...  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
-llegamos¿te gusta la casa?  
-si esta muy bonita anthony  
-gracias...ehh mione, ella es katherine, te cuidara por unos momentos, mnientras yo voy donde un amigo, ya sabes para ver mi nuevo traje, el antiguo...ya lo has visto.  
-claro.  
despues anthony se alejo en su auto.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
-yo me encargare de eso, no te preocupes harry.  
-gracias, bueno me esperan me voy.  
-antes de que te vallas te pido que cuides bien lo que te di.  
-claro profesor.  
-harry, me puedes llamar albus.  
-claro albus...-dijo no muy convencido ya que nuca se acostumbraria.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
bueno asta aqui dejo el cap, espero que les guste dejen comentarios porfis.  
byebye cuidense


	7. Chapter 7

harry salio del escritorio y caminando lentamente salio del la mansion, subio al aunto y dijo:  
-vamonos.  
-harry, le dijiste...de...  
-si, me entrego algo muy importante para la orden, vamos a ver a hemione.  
-ya ha pasado un dia y la quieres ver, Dios mio harry, entiende que tarde o temprano se dara cuenta, por ejemplo si vas ahora se dara cuenta.  
harry asintió luego recordo su promesa y dijo llevenme directo a casa, le prometi a andrea que riamos a pasear.  
ginny y draco asintieron y lo llevaron a la mansion malfoy donde andrea los esperaba levantando los brasos.  
-mami, paulo esta llorando otra vez.  
-por merlin, me va sacar canas verdes.  
-solo tiene 2 gin.  
-y yo 4 les recuerdo-dijo andrea haciendo un puchero-soy la mayor y lo engrien más a él.  
-¿como que cuatro?  
-este potter, creo que te tienes...que..ir...con..andrea.  
harry tomo la mano de andrea y se fue con ella al parque de diversiones.  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
-señorita, necesita algo?  
-si, ayudame a parame  
katherine asintió no muy convencida y ayudo a parar a hermione. cuando se paro le dijo a katherine que la suelte y hermione empezo a caminar lentamente por toda la habitación luego con voz melancolica dijo:  
-sabia que no me la rompi, si anthony se entera mi boda sera mañna, y no podre recuperar a harry.  
-¿dijo algo señorita?  
-no, nada...solo..que...anhony se querra casar mañana y yo...no...yo quiero que mi mejor amigo me recuerde para que valla a mi boda.  
katherine sonrio y dijo:  
-el señor pheleps lo entendera, creame, él lo ara.  
hermione asintió y dijo:  
-quiero descansar  
-hasta mañana señorita granger.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
harry y andrea regresaron a las 7:30 del parque ambos sonrientes y afonicos, harry un poco colorado por el esfuerso que hizo, cuando ginny abrio la puerta los vio y dijo:  
-me alegra que llegara, potter...¿como llevas a una niña de 4 al paruqe de diversiones estas tu loco?  
-no, solo que...bueno...ve a descansar y tu andrea no se como se te ocurrio ir, no ves lo mal que esta tu tío?  
andtrea solo asintio y dijo:  
-disculpa mami.  
ginny asinió y dijo:  
-ve a dormir, tu hermano ya esta dormido iintenta no despertarlo al entrar a tu habitación.  
andrea subio las escaleras y subio a su habitación (la cual estaba dentro de la habitación de paulo)  
harry tambien se fue a la sulla y se quedo dormido, en el seuño recordo el parque de diversiones y a la misteriosa chica que vio ahi, luego empeso a formular mil y un maneras de ubicarla para despues sacarle celos a hermione, luego de unos segundos recordo que ano la recordaba y decidio desechar el tema y muy triste se quedo dormido pensando en que hermione se pudo casar hace tres años y no lo hiz, quisas aun tenia una esperanza de recuperarla, por mas minima que sea aun habia una esperanza de recuperar a su queria hermione.


	8. Chapter 8

-Espero que no tenga una recaida-dijo una pelirroja mirando a tra ves de la puerta del dormitorio de harry.  
-nada de eso Gin, tendra la recaida cuando se entere lo de andrea.  
-pero...hablaste al orfanato?  
-si, dicen que es inevitable, sus padresla quieren de vuelta.  
-pero...yo...yo la cuide y...-las palabras de ginny fueron interrumpidas porque empeso a llorar.  
-gin, tenemos a paulo, no te preocupes.  
-esque tu no entiendes, yo quiero a andrea como si fuera mi hija, ademas...que tal si el bebe que espero es otro varon? yo quiero una hija, para peinarla, cuidarla...aconsejarla...draco...pro favor no dejesque me la quiten.  
-are todo lo posible, tu despierta a harry recuerda que se tiene que encontrar con hermione en menos de una hora.  
-de acuerdo, pero por favor no dejes que me qiten a andrea, yo...no quiero que se vaya.  
-no te preocupes, no dejare que se la lleven ahora despiertalo o llegara tarde.  
malfoy se fue y ginny entro a la habitación de harry de puntitas y dijo:  
-harry, pst...harry, despierta...tienes que ver ahermione en menos de una hora.  
harry se desperto y bajando de la cama dijo:  
-me hubieran despertado, voy a llegar tarde, muy tarde, me va a matar...y...  
-harry, hermione...  
-ya sé-dijo sentandose en la cama-se que no la recuerdo...pero aveces me dan ganas de decirle que todo es mentira.  
-hecharias todo a perder, ahora cambiate y come una tostada, tienes que ser puntual.  
-lo sé, sabes que yo siempre he ido puntual.  
-si, lo sé...ahora apurate.  
-gin  
-¿que?  
-has estado llorando?  
-si, es por...andrea.  
-que tiene? esta enferma? le duele algo?  
-no, no, nada de eso...es...es..es adoptada...y me la quieren quitar...  
-pero...no..no pueden, no pueden quitartela.  
-la quieren, draco ha ido a convencerlos.  
-ojala que lo cosiga...por que si no...  
-harry, alistate, o llegaras tarde.  
harry cogio la ropa que uso el dia anterior y se fue a dar una ducha, se cambio, afeito, bajo las escaleras y dijo:  
-ya me voy, nos vemos.  
-espera, no puedes ir asi nada más, primero sabes donde esta?  
-si, con anthony.  
-seras potter.  
-hey!  
-lo siento, jejeje, bueno ya estas listo?  
-no, aun me falta bailar con las rodillas.  
-harry!  
-lo siento...bueno, como se supone que voy a llegar?  
-sube al auto.  
-sabes manejar...supongo?  
-si, solo sube, yo te llevo.  
-esta..bien-dijo harry mirando con desconfiansa a ginny  
ambos subieron al auto y en poco tiempo llegaron a la casa de Anthony, harry toco el timbre y espero a que abran la puerta, una chica de mediana estatura le abrio la puerta y cortesmente dijo:  
-buenos días señor,¿que desea?  
-se...se encuentra...la srta Granger?  
-si, un mimento.  
-mione, te buscan.  
hermione aparecio a los pocos segundos en la puerta y dijo:  
-harry! me alegra que estes aqui, por que viniste?  
-ginny me dijo que usted me cito.  
hermione bajo la vista y en su mente dijo "que acaso ni lo que te digo lo recuerdas"  
-si, espera voy por mi abrigo.  
-claro hermy.  
-como me lamaste?  
"tenias que meter la pata...ya sé piensa en algo...lo primero que se te venga a la mente...vamos piensa..."  
-Hermy...pense que te...agradaria ese apodo.  
-si, si me agrada  
"hermy...solo una vez me llamaste así...y yo te trate mal...disculpame..harry"  
------------flash back-----------------------  
-mione, espera...no corras, disculpa..este como era, oculus reparo(esta bien no?) lo siento ginny de veras que lamento romper tu cristal, lo arregle, mione espera.  
hermione se paro y se giro vio como harry enseguida atras de ella y dijo:  
-por fin, te queria decir..que...bueno..yo...-pero fue interrumpido por un gesto de hermione y lo que dijo acontinuacion lo dejo helado:  
-no es por ser grosera pero...dejame en paz, no entiendes, anthony es un mortifago...  
-lo se.  
-lo sabes? nunca me dijiste que...el era...un...harry!  
-hermy...disculpame si?  
-hermy?...no me llames asi, nadie me llama asi, mucho menos tu, que te has creido potter? que puedes decirme como se te antoje? no, estas muy equibocado porque ni tu ni nadie me puede llamar así no se lo permito a nadie entendiste? la proxima vez que me llames asi, te juro que no te ayudo con la tarea, ahora dejame sola, y no te metas mas en mi vida!  
harry asintió y bajando la vista dijo:  
-disculpame...no..no te dire mas asi.  
-mas te vale!-dijo levantando la voz.  
-hermy, aqui estas- harry levanto la vista y vio a anthony sonriendole a hermione.  
-anthony, como estas?  
-bien, no me dejaste terminar, estoy retirado, deje el cargo.  
-me alegra-dijo hermione radiante de felicidad.  
-vamosnos quiro mostrarte algo.  
hermione se giro para ver a harry el cual los contemplaba y luego miraba a otro lugar, como intentand evitar la esena.  
-hermy? vienes?  
harry volvio a levantar la vista observando a hermione la cual sonriente acepto la invitación, mientras ambos se alejaban de la mano harry maldecia interiormente a anthony y se decepciono de hermione.  
mas tarde, hermione regreso a la sala comun y encontro a harry despierto leyyendo un libro de quiddich.  
-hola harry.  
-mione.  
-y donde quedo el hermy?  
-pues...no lo sé, quizas lo sepa anthony no? "no dejo que nadie me llame asi y mucho menos tu" buenas noches.  
-harry, no...no quieres ayuda en tu tarea?-dijo como ultimo recurso, no queria perder a harry.  
-y..a quien le importa ese ensayo? a mi no me interesa, ya vere cuando lo agol.  
-no..no quieres que lo corrija?  
-noi, no estoy de humor que descances.  
hermione se acerco a harry para darle su beso de buenas noches pero el esquibando el gesto se dio media vuelta y desapararecio en la habitación de chicos.  
-----------------------fin del flash back---------------------

-hermy?  
-te he dicho...que...lo siento, espera ire por mi abrigo.  
harry asintió y vio como hermione se alejaba, a los pocos minutos regreso con el abrigo en la mano y una bufanda al cuello:  
-vamos?  
-si, vamos?  
ambos se subieron al auto de ginny y hermione innicio la conversacion:  
-bueno...y...que se siente...estar otra vez en el mundo magico.?  
-no lo sé supongo que...  
-para aqui.  
ginny paro y con una voz graciosa dijo:  
-los espero o me retiro?  
-graciosa dijo hermione golpeandole de broma la cabeza  
-creo que deveria crear la"NGaGW"  
-la que?  
-la "No Golpees a Ginebra Weasley" asi como la "pedo"  
-es...P.E.D.D.O no..."pedo"  
-bueno los dejos, harry sabes el camino de regreso?  
-si.  
-genial, los dejo.  
ambos bajaron del auto y vieron alejarse el auto de giiny, hermione y harry entraron al local el cual era un lugar donde habian juegos muggles: habia de toda clase, eran mecanicos, y tenian todo tipo, habia de todo.  
-juegs muggles?  
-no, son magicos, tu...tu querias vnira los juegos magicos cuando estabamos en hogwarts, yo te prometi que vendriamos, nuca acordamos el día.  
"mentira, lo planeaos miles de veces, tu nunca quisiste venir, acordamos en ser los primeros, no de el mundo magico, si no los dos, luego vendriamos con uien quisieramos, tu viniste con anthony y yo nunca vine hasta hoy"  
harry sonrio y subieron a todos los juegos hasta uno virtual donde parecia que estabas dentro de verdad.  
harry y hermione salieron del lugar y se sentaron en una banca, frentea una fuente:  
-quieres un helado?  
-si, me encantaria.  
harry fue a comprar dos helados y le dio uno a hermione  
estaban conversando de los mas lindo hasta que voltearon y se quedaron mirando a los ojos e inconciente mente se empesaron a acercar, lentamente. para harry todo corria en camaralente estaban a pocos cetimetros de besarse cuando harryreacciono y se alejo bruscamente y dijo:  
-me...me tengo que ir, me agrado...venir...al parque, ojala otro dia sigamos hablando, ya sabes.  
-si,claro, la pasamos bien no?  
-si, bueno, espero que tengas mas historias que contarme...yo ..me tnego que ir, chau cuidate hermy.  
-harry?  
-si?  
-dime...mione, tu solias llamarme asi.  
-claro...nos vemos, otro dia venimos y te enseño a jugar quiddich.  
-te...te..te acuerdas de como se juega?  
-si, nuinca olvide la rimera vez que sibi a una escoba, estaba ron, estaban todos, habia alguien mas, me regañaba...eso me molesto.  
-ah.  
-tu donde estabas?  
-oh con magonagal, conversavamos de algo importante.  
"tu, me regañaste, y evitas decirlo...porque?"  
-mandale saludos a anthony, lo siento, esque...bueno, me tengo que ir...a...mmm...a ver a alguien.  
-genial, tal vez algun día salgamos...los cuatro tu amiga tu anthony y yo.  
-si, perosera en otra ocacion, nos vemos.  
harry empeso a correr y a los pocos minutos desaparecio de vista.  
"por uqe me has olvidado? poruqe no cumples tu promesa? que nada te aria olvidarme...oh harry...estaba tan cerca de besarte otra vez, porque eres asi, poruqe cambiaste tanto?"  
hermione empeso a caminar por la calle solitaria y unos minutos despues ya estaba en su casa, entro y fue directo a su habitacion, lo siguiente que hizo fue dejarle un mensaje a anthony:  
"ya estoy en mi casa, mañana te paso a buscar  
atte  
Hermione"  
hermione solto un suspiro y se dejor caer sobre su cama, a los pocos minutos se quedo dormida, soñando con los tiempos en hogwarts y los momentos felices que compartio con ron y harry.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
buebno espero q le haya gustado este cap, dejen RR pliz   
cuidense  
byebye  
Hermy potter


	9. Chapter 9

_-hermione, tengo que decirte algo-dijo un chico de ojos verdes mirando para todas partes.  
-no tengo tiempo harry, mejor ve con ginny, tengo mucho que hacer.  
-pero es urgente.  
-te dije que tengo mucho que hacer ahora dejame en paz.  
harry se alejo unos pasos de su amiga y vio que anthony se acercaba y que le decia algo luego hermione asentia y a los poco segundos se paro.  
-no puedo creerlo...hermione...HERMIONE!  
la aludida se voltio y le dijo a harry con señas ¿que quieres?  
pero el brazo de anthony la izo voltiar y no vio que harry le decia:  
-te espero en la sala comun.  
hermione no llego hasta las 8:30.  
vio a harry y le dijo:  
-anthony...me enseño a volar...fue sorprendente, mañana me enseñara a jugar quiddich.  
harry se quedo boquieabierto y dijo:  
-genial, buenas noches.  
hermione vio como harry se alejaba y depronto..._

-hermione?  
-he?  
-buenos días...o tal vez no son buenos- dijo ginny aguantandose las ganas de reirse. porque hermione tenia ojeras y estaba algo demacraday parecia que no habia pasado una buena noche.  
-ginny, sabes si harry conoce a alguien?  
-no...segun tengo entendido...no.  
-ahhh  
-por?  
-no...por nada-dijo ruborisandose un poco.  
-bueno...eso creo.  
-pero..tu dijiste "no...segun tengo entendido...no"  
ginny voltio los ojos y dijo:  
-me acorde que una chica lo vino a buscar hoy.  
-oh...  
ginny sonrio y dijo:  
-mione, se le callo la billetera ella solo se la devolvio.  
-como sabia ella su direccion!  
-harry la gurado en la billetera porque se la dimos para que no se olvide.  
hermione sonrio y se dijo a si misma  
"parece que solo me intento sacar celos"  
-ah...pero salio con cho...  
(no sabia como expresare asi q puse la carita jejeje )  
-mione...te sientes bien?  
-si...claro.  
ginny se voltio y dijo:  
-te esperan en la sala.  
-como que me esperan?  
-anthony, cho, draco y harry...saldremos los 6, a Anthony le parecio buena idea.  
-bueno  
"conque sacarme celos he? ya veras"  
ginny bajo las escaleras y hermione eligio la ropa que se iba a poner el cual era un polo blanco con las mangas rojas, un jean medio azulado con una mariposa de adorno en el bolsillo una coleta alta y unas zapatillas, bajo las escaleras y dijo:  
-harry james potter...ven aca.  
todos miraron a harry y el sde acerco y dijo:  
-si hermy?  
-ayer t dije que me digas mione.  
-lo siento...  
-porque no me lamaste, se supone que eres mi novio, como metes gente en la casa?  
-que soy tu que?  
-que...eres...ayy...dis..disculpa...yo..este...ahhhhh...anthony!  
anthony se paro y fue hasta donde hermione, la cual le dijo lo mismo que le dijo a harry. el le dijo que lo sentia pero queria que todos salga.  
hermione asintió y miro de reojo a harry el cual conversaba "animadamente" con cho.  
-hermione no supo por que pero sintio como si una bomba de tiempo fuera a explotar ensu pecho despues tomo la mano de anthony y dijo:  
-vamonos, para luego ir a comer y a pasear por ahi.  
todos asintieron y se fueron en la camioneta de Draco.

en el camino hermione miraba a travez de la ventana y de cuando en c8ando a harry el cual conversaba con cho.  
-mione, estas bien?  
-...  
-mione?  
hermione parecia estar en otro lugar menos en la camioneta de draco parecia distate de todo hasta que un grito la regreso a la normalidad:  
-HERMIONE JANE GRANGER  
-que? que?  
-por fin- dijo anthony sonriendo-¿en que pensabas?  
hermione miro a harry el cualtabien la miraba y dijo volviedo mirar a anthony:  
-en...nada, en nada.  
-segura?  
-si, muy segura...  
llegamos- dijo giiny bajando de la camioneta en cuanto freno, se encontraban frente a un local pintado toalmente de blanco pero con un gran letrero con letras azules que decia:  
"Orfanato"  
-por que vinimos a este asqueroso luar muggle?  
harry miro rapidamente a anthony el cual solo una risa y dijo:  
-pensatron que ...yo...yo..  
hermione se bajo de la camioneta y dijo:  
-asquroso lugar muggle? ASQUEROSO UGAR MUGGLE!  
-mione...no..no es lo que crees...solo jugaban, como en mis tiempos de mortifago...ya...ya sabes..  
hermione voltio los ojos y dijo:  
-bueno, bno sabes nada de el mndo magico.  
-que?  
-este es un orfanato magico.  
hermione entro con ginny y a los pocos minutos salieron ambas estaban felices.:  
-que? que paso?  
-nos quedamos con andrea!  
harry sonrio y dijo  
- eso es genial!-se iba acercar a hermione para pero se contubo y dijo:  
-vamonos?  
-si-dijeron giny y hermione al unisono.  
regresaron a la camioneta y subiron. draco los llevo al perque que fue con hermione el dia anterior.  
todos entraron y escogieron varios juegos. anthony reto a harry a que suban al virtual pero el dijo que no, y se subio al simulador de quiddich donde te metias en una especie de nave que se cerraba y te introducias en el juego.  
hermione se subio a la otra y dijo:  
-me dijiste que me enseñarias...cuando estabamos en hogwarts, ayer me dijiste lo mismo.  
harry asintió y se acordo de algo, que ubiera deseado olvidar:  
-------------flash back  
-harry...no...no quiero aprender...esque me da miedo  
-no te preocupes to estoy aqui no te pasara nada.  
-no no y no.  
fin del flash back  
flash back.  
anthony...me enseño a volar...fue sorprendente, mañana me enseñara a jugar quiddich.  
harry se quedo boquieabierto y dijo:  
-genial, buenas noches.  
fin del flash back  
harry se bajo del juego y dijo:  
-creo...que...voy a jugar otra cosa.  
-por?  
-no creo que a anthony le paresca corecto que...te enseñe si el es el que te deveria enseñar.  
harry se bajo del juego y dijo:  
-me voy.  
-y cho?  
-cho? no no ella solo vino un rato, su novio llega en un minuto.  
-novio?  
-si, es seamus. empesaron a salir ayer, segun me conto ginny.  
-¿te molesto?  
harry sonrio y dijo:  
-no, para nada.  
hermione le devolvio la sonrisa y dijo:  
vamos a ir a almorzar novienes?  
-no...con quien voy?  
-ven conmigo.  
-y anthony?  
-no...no importa.  
-no, no quiero estropear su relación mejor me voy nos vemos en la tarde?  
-ok...  
hary salio del local y desaparecio de vusta al cruzar la calle.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
bueno espero ue les guste este cap byebye cuidense  
Hermy


	10. Chapter 10

-gin...

-si?

-por que ha cambiado tanto?

-harry?

hermione asintio lentamente y ginny dijo:

-no, no ha cambiado en nada, es el mismo harry de siempre.

-conmigo no...

-dale tiempo, aun no te recuerda...

-bueno, aveces parece que si...

-creo que aveces recuerda algo malo que le hayas hecho...

-¿como que?

-como por ejemplo: harry te quiso enseñar a volar, tu no quisiste, te enseño athony...y apenas lo conocias..

-anthony...insistio.

-harry tambien...haber, quiddich, te quiso enseñsar...te enseño anthony.

-bueno...yo..

-no termino, este parque quedaron muchas veces, viniste con anthony, nunca con harry.


	11. Chapter 11

Holas, me alegra q te guste la historia, aquí otro cap espero q te guste

anthony le devolvio la sonrisa a hermine y dijo:  
-lo bueno es que todo se pospuso hasta nuevo aviso avisare ahora para decir que sera mañana  
hermione sonrio y dijo:  
-voy por...mi vestido.  
ginny llego corriendo y trajo a harry y dijo:  
-harry, dile la veradad ahora..  
harry miro hhacia el techo y dijo:  
-¿que verdad?  
hermione voltio los ojos y dijo:  
-mañana me caso...espero que asistas a mi boda.  
dicho esto hermione busco a anthony y le dijo:  
-vamos? ehh anthony de paso me dejas en la tienda?  
anthony asintió y juntos salieron del parque.  
harry miro la puerta y dijo:  
-espero que ea feliz.  
-no vas a hacer nada?-dijo draco arqueando las cejas.  
-no...  
ginny miro con inpaciencia a harry y le dijo:  
-pues bien, espero que consigas a alguien que te quiera.  
-hermine nunca me quiso...  
-nunca?-dijo ginny levantando la voz- y la graduación? sabias que uso 3 años el luto y no se lo quito?  
hary nego rapidamente y ijo:  
-tu sabias, que ella...me ignoro, que todo era anthony pues bien, que se case, que sea feliz, si ella es feliz, yo soy feliz, si ni lo es...que más da.  
harry salio del lugar y se dirijio a una tienda de regalos donde encotro un presioso collar con un dije de un corazon, hecho con cristal. hary entro y pidio el collar y el señor le dijo:  
-es hecho con las lagrimas de una ninfa, si se lo regalas a un ser especial el corazon pasa a ser un rosado profdo y claro. harry compro el collar y dijo:  
-me lo envuelve...  
el señor asintio y dijo:  
-si quiere que el olor dure para siempre y su amada no se de cuenta que clase de collar es, susurre el nombre de su amada y el collar se convertira en un rosa presioso, que convina con toda clase de trajes.  
harry susurro el nombre y guardo el collar en su chaqueta y fue a buscar a hermione:  
-hola...  
-hary, hola-dijo sonriendo-que te trae por aqui?  
harry saco la cajita y le dijo:  
-espero que seas feliz mañana.  
hermione abrio el regalo y encontro la cadenita y dijo:  
-no...no puedo aceptaro, apenas me recuerdas y...  
harry se acerco y le dijo:  
-acepta...el...-pero fue interrumpido por un beso de hermione, al seprarse har dijo:  
-mione...yo...  
-no...no digas nada...  
despues de unos minutos harry ya se encontraba hechado en su cama pensand en auel beso, si tan solo no ubiera sido tan cobarde y le ubiera dicho la verdad ahora estaria con ella y el draco, ginny, ron y luna estarian viendo una pelicula juntos o saliend a comer o a cualquier otro lado. y mañana ella se casaria y la perderia para siempre...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
holas espero q les guste este cap dejen sus RR porfis cuidense byebye   
Hermy


	12. Chapter 12

_llego la hora..._  
hermione se desperto muy temprano aquella mañanaysintio que el mundo se le iba a los pies al ver su vestido de novia miro su reloj eran las 6, su boda seria en 4 horas.  
se puso un traje sport y bajo las escaleras al bajar vio a ginny y a luna las cuales estaban vestidas igual, las tres fueron a la peluqueria y se hicieron un peinado presioso, luego fueron a la casa de hermione y la ayudaron a vestirse, el vestido era blanco con perlas por la parte de adelante, era sin hombros el traje y tenia un velo, el cual hermioe desecho por sugerencia de ginny  
-es un traje muy bonito herms...  
hermione le sonrio a Luna y le dijo:  
-me gustaria...que mi boda fuera con harry no con anthony...  
-¿quien te llevara al altar?  
-no lo sé...mis padres estan en Francia, no querian perderse la boda de Casandra...pensaron que mi boda seria de noche...  
-que te lleve harry...  
hermione asintió y cogio el telefono y lo llamo...  
ring ring ring ring.  
harry contesto el telefono:  
-hola?  
-harry, me alegra que estes despierto...me preguntaba si tu querias...levarme al altar en lugar de mi padre, esta en francia.  
-si...te voy a recoger?  
hermione miro su reloj eran las 9:55.  
-si, perfecto.  
a los 4 minutos harry ya estaba en la casa de hermione, al verla sintio que el mundo se le caia, estaba preciosa, ojala el fuera el nvio...  
6 minutos despues ya estaban entrando a la iglesia, en la puerta harry vio a lucius camufado como chofer, a colagusano como portero, un moon de mortifagos por todo el lugar. en eso vio a el señor pheleps sonrendole a anthony y mostrandole algo.  
dejo a hermione y le dedico una sonrsa de desprecio a anthony, pasados alguos minutos el cura dijo las palabras que harry temia(si estan mal pido mil disculpas pro noc cuales son y la unica vez que las escuchefue en la boda de mi prima y al boda fue n el 2003)  
-hermione, aceptas a anthony como tu futuro esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe...  
hermione miro a harry el cual mirabaal suelo y dijo:  
-si acepto...  
-anthony yusted acepta a hermione como su futura esposa para amarlay respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad en la riqueza y en la pobresa?  
-si...acepto.  
-hay alguien que desee impedir que este matrimonio se realize..  
_si hay alguien aqui, parado al costado de la novia..no me ve o es ciego_  
-como no hay nadie yo los declaro marido y mujer(N/A nooooo porque? harry porque? )  
la ceremonia termino y harry no se quedo, y apenas hermione beso a anthony, el salio corriendo de la iglesia.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
bueno he aqui el cap espero sus comentarios...cuidense  
byebye hermy potter


	13. Chapter 13

al separarse anthony y hermione salieron tomados de la mano, anthony se voltio y le hizo una señal a su padre, el cual hizo aparecer unas cuerdas que amarraron a hermione y esta qedo inmovil se callo al piso y empeso a gritar pero todos parecian estar viendo otra cosa menos lo que le pasaba a hermione. anthony izo aparecer un pañuelo negro de seda y le tapo la boca a hermione. la cual oservaba a anthony con una trsiteza tremanda.  
-lo siento Mione, yo...yo te queria pero, mi deber es más importante...JAJAJAJA ahora vas a sufrir y esta vez no abra potter que te salve.  
anthony cargo a hermione como un saco de papas y la saco de la iglesia, l metio a un auto y le dijo que se dirija a la mansion Rdiddle  
- ahora...la torturaremos hasta que no pueda más y tenga que llamar a potter, la muy ilusa caera en la trampa.  
en a mansion riddle..  
-cambienla y guarden ese vestido...bonito collar...-dijo bellatrix mientras cogia el collar de hermione-te lo dio potter no? supongo que no sabes lo que es, si lo supieras no estarias aqui.  
hermione vio el collar y soltando unas lagrimas se recosto contra una pared y cerro los ojos esperando recodar algo sobre la actitud de harry:  
_-hary, hola-dijo sonriendo-que te trae por aqui?  
harry saco la cajita y le dijo:  
-espero que seas feliz mañana.  
hermione abrio el regalo y encontro la cadenita y dijo:  
-no...no puedo aceptaro, apenas me recuerdas y...  
harry se acerco y le dijo:  
-acepta...el...-pero fue interrumpido por un beso de hermione, al seprarse har dijo:  
-mione...yo...  
-no...no digas nada..._  
**" como no me di cuenta antes...harry"**  
hermione levanto la vista y con una indicacion le pidio a bellatrix que le saque el pañuelo de la boca, ella se lo saco y dijo:  
-harry finjio que no se acordaba de mi para protejerme verdad?  
-muy bien...  
-y ahora yo estoy aqui para pedir ayuda y que el venga por mi verdad?  
-exacto.  
hermione miro por la ventana de la masmorra y dijo:  
-anthony...nunca dejo de ser mortifago verdad?  
-no, es un chico fiel, me alegra que sea mi hijo...  
-su padre es el señor lestrange?  
-ese cobarde? no, el señorl estrabge murio, lo mato voldemort, por traidor, anthony es mi hijo y de voldemort.  
hermione miro al suelo y dijo en un susurro:  
-con razon harry me alejaba de anthony...  
-ahora es tarde, ah sabias que eso tambien te comunica con el ser amado?  
-no lo sabi...  
-cruccio!  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
-----------------------------------  
muchos kilometros de distancia  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
harry se llevo una mano a la cabeza cuando sintio el grito de hermionedentro de ella, sabia lo que tenia que hacer, buscarla...  
---------------------------------------  
paf..  
-no tardaste potter- dijo bellatrix retirando la varita del cuerpo de hermione la cual temblaba de dolor y de miedo.  
-dejala...  
-recuperas rapido la memoria no?  
harry miro con odo a bellatrix y dijo:  
-sueltala, ya...  
bellatirx apunto a hermione y la libero esta corrio a los brasos de harry y le dijo:  
-harry...yo...  
harry hizo un movimiento con la varita y hermione desaparecio del lugar y aarecio en su casa, estaba a salvo, pero harry, harry seguie ahi y ella no estaba ahi para ayudarlo  
----------------------------------------------------------  
bueno espero que les guste este cap dejen RR pliz cuidense  
byebye hermy


	14. Chapter 14

-bueno, bueno, veo que sugies igual que siempre, protegiendo a esa sangre sucia...  
-piensas que voy a dejar de protegerla?  
-mmm, bueno...tal vez, como ella se dio cneta que nunca te quiso...  
-mentira...-dijo harry bajando la varita.  
-bueno, si tu lo dices...  
harry miro al suelo y dijo:  
-dejenla tranquila...  
-no, no lo aremos, si queremos acabar contigo, tenemos que acabar con ella.  
harry estaba temblendo, no era miedo, pero que era?  
-no...no...are...lo que sea...  
bellatrix sonrio y dijo:  
-unetenos...  
-eso nunca...  
bellatrix borro la sonrisa de su rostro y dijo:  
-tu...tu has condenado a la sra pheleps.  
-pheleps?  
-tu crees que mi señor va a ser tan...  
-no creo que sea hijo suyo..deveria ser menor...deveria tener sus...er...no sé 4 años?  
-mira potter, el señor lestrange nunca fue a azkaban, el intento matar a voldemort cuando se entero de anthony, cuando apenas tu tenias un año el ya tenia 3, es mayor ... que explicaciones te tengo que dar a ti? te recomiendo que: no te metas en la vida privada de las personas...  
harry supiro y dijo:  
-bueno bueno gracias por el consejo.  
bellatrix soinrio y dijo"_tal vez si lo intento convencer,se nos una y voldemort me recompensara y sere su mano dercehca jaajajaaa_  
-bueno, ahora... despidete de gran...digo, la sra pheleps.  
harry apreto los puños y dijo:  
-yo...yo...esta bien, me uno a ustedes...  
"_por granger..es capas de todo...wao..lastima que se tenga que malograr un chico asi_  
-si nos traicionas, a granger le ira peor.  
bellatrix se acerco a harry y rasgandole la manga puso su varita en el antebraso derecho de harry y pronncio unas palabras que no pudo escuchar, depronto sintio que se le quemaba la piel y aparecio en su braso...la mraca tenebrosa.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
espero q les guste este cap dejen RR pliz cuidense  
byebye hermy


	15. Chapter 15

holas: muxas gracias por tu RR espro q te guste este cap  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
harry vio la marca la cual se movia rapidamente despues de unos segunds aparecieron varios mortifagos, entre ellos voldemort.  
-potter, te has vuelto mortifago, juntos atemorisaremos al mundo magico...  
harry bajo la cabeza, no se atrevia a levantarla, traiciono a sus padres, a dombledore a hermione a ron a lupin a tonks...defraudo al mundo magico  
-----------------  
-hola mione..  
-anthony...que haces aqui?  
-vine a verte...  
-yo..yo no te quiero ver...  
anthony susurro unas palabras y luego otras más luego desaparecio y volvio a aparecer.  
-hola mione...  
-anthony...volviste!  
anthony sonrio y dijo:  
- nunca te voy a dejar...  
hermione abraso a anthony y dijo:  
-_te amo..._  
---------------------  
-potter, levanta la vista, amos levantala, quiero que veas a alguien...  
harry levanto la vista y vio a una joven de unos 20 años sonriendole.  
-te presento a marcela, mi hija.  
-soy marcela pheleps, mucho gusto.  
-un placer...  
marcela tomo la mano de harry y lo condujo hasta una terrasa donde se pusieron a hablar.  
-y...por que te volviste mortifago?  
-por alguien...  
-asi?  
-si...yo la amo pero ella...ella esta casada..  
-bueno...puedo saber quien es...para ayudarte...  
-hermione...  
-mi cuñadita?  
harry aintió y dijo:  
-harry...debe haber alguien que te quiera...  
-quien?  
-yo por ejemplo...  
-estas loca? apenas me conoces y-...  
-recuerdas la cena de tu tío vernon...  
-si...fue una chica llamada...marcela...  
-exacto...  
--------------flash back---------------  
-potter, va a venir una señorita, tratala bien deacuerdo?  
-porque no se va con ustedes?  
-su padre quiere que se quede aqui asi que la tratas bien...  
-y duddley poruqe no la cuida el?  
-el viene ahora camiate...  
-asi estoy bien muchas gracias...  
vernon se fue a la puerta ya uqe estaban tocando el timbre.  
-hola mar, como estas?  
-bien, no es por ser grosera pero...me podria decir marcela, no lo conosco.  
-claro.  
marcela paso y fue a la sala donde vio a harry:  
-hola, soy marcela y tengo 14 años y tu quien eres?  
-soy harry, harry potter. tengo 15...supuestamente me tenian que buscar ayer por mi cumpleaños.  
-ohh  
-en que colegio estas?  
-esoty en las brujas de salem...ohoh se supone que no debia decirlo...  
-bueo, yo estoy en hogwarts... estamos a mano..supongo.  
-si...en que año estas?  
-en 5to...tu?  
-5to, el un mes cumplo 15...  
-justo el primero de septiembre...  
-si.  
se quedaron ocnversando muchas horas hasta que...  
-harry?  
-que?  
-te..te gusta alguna chica?  
-a mi?-dijo algo sonrojado-si..."_se llama hermione..._" se llama cho...  
-chang? yo la conosco es buena...  
-aja...  
marcela se acerco mas a harry y dijo:  
-a mi no me guta nadie...  
-que bu..bueno-dijo retrocediendo.  
-pero creo que...tu me gustas...no lo sé me encatna estar contigo.  
-recien me conoces.  
eso no tiene nada que ver.  
marcela se acerco y harry ya no tenia escapatoria.  
estaba apunto de besarlo cuando la puerta sono, aluien la estaba abriendo.  
hjarry empujo a amrcela y se sento en el suelo.  
-potter, lleva a la señorita a su carro ya se va.  
harry gui a marcela y cuando subio a su auto desaparecio de vista.  
--------------fin del flash back----------------  
harry trago saliva y marcela dijo:  
-voy a terminar lo que nunca empese hace 6 años...  
marcela se acerco a harry y lo empeso a besar pero el no respondia, amrcela se separo y le dijo:  
-que pasa...  
-yo...yo...me ttengo que ir.  
harry salio rapidamente y entro a su habitacion. se recosto en la cama y se dijo a si mismo:  
_"pense que no la veria más...pero no me alegra verla de nuevo..._  
harry miro por la ventana debia de ser las 9:30 maso menos, el día se habia pasado rapido, estaba tranquilo pero no de el todo, por intentar protejer a hermione defraudo a todos, pero eso no le importaba solo le importaba que hermione este feliz y bien.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
bueno aqui el cap, espero q les guste dejen RR pliz  
cuidense byebyee hermy


	16. Chapter 16

Holas:

Estoy bien grax ¿y tu? spro q tmb estés bien, espero q te guste este cap

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-hola... ¿estas bien?

-si...no...No es nada.

-discúlpame...no tenia porque besarte...es solo que...

-no te preocupes.

-voy a ver a mi cuñis ¿vienes?

-¿a tu que?

-a mi cuñadita, ¿vienes?

-si claro.

Harry entro al baño y al poco rato estaba cambiado, siguió a Marcela y fueron hasta una mansión blanca.

-hola mar, ¿como estas?

-bien mione, ¿y tu?

-bien, gracias... ¿quien es él?-dijo señalando con la cabeza a harry-¿es tu novio?

-mione, soy yo...harry...

-caracoles hervidos eres harry potter! Yo soy hermione granger, es un placer he leído todo sobre ti...auque me decepciono que no hallas derrotado a...

-¿esta Anthony?

-al parecer conoces a mi esposo...si, esta en el escritorio, ¿te llevo?

-si...

-mar, kathy esta arriba...

-katherine?

-si, te esta esperando

Marcela entro y subió unas escaleras de color blanco perla y doblo en una esquina.

Harry entro y vio el collar de hermione el rosado ya no era tan vivo como antes ahora era un rosa pálido y amenazaba con volverse blanco.

Harry se acerco a hermione y la abraso, ella lo empujo y le dijo:

-¿que se cree? que por ser famoso voy a dejar que me toque?

-soy tu mejor amigo- dijo sacando una foto donde salían ella alumbrada por la luz de la luna montada en una escoba y luego mirando hacia abajo con miedo.

-solo es una foto.

Los ojos de harry giraron tan rápido que hermione pensó que se le iban a salir.

-bueno, me puedes llevar con Anthony.

-esta bien...

Hermione guió a harry hasta unas escaleras de color negro:

-no es por ser inoportuno pero... ¿porque tantas escaleras?

-Anthony quería que la casa tenga muchas escaleras, no lo sé, pero casi nunca vengo por esta zona de la casa, siento que no es mi lugar.

Hermione subió y harry iba de tras de ella cunado hermione tropezó y harry la agarro antes que caiga. Hermione se incorporo y dijo girándose para ver a harry:

-gracias...si no hubiera sido por usted...-hermione se quedo callada porque se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado cerca de harry, el se acerco más y le dio un beso pero ella lo empujo y harry rodó escaleras abajo y termino en el piso, parecía que se había desmayado, hermione bajo corriendo las escaleras y cuando estuvo al costado de harry grito:

-alguien llame una ambulancia!


	17. Chapter 17

holas:  
cmo tas? spro q bien, pues aqui va la continuacion, espero q les guste el cap, y perdon por la demora esq estaba en examenes:S:S pro por sueete uia toy de vacas que felicidaddd wiiiiiiiiiiii(si alguien ve los padrinos magicos el wiiii es de cosmo ponganle el tonito jejjeejXD)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
marcela y catherine llegaron y encontraron a harry boca abajo y dijeron:  
-que paso?  
-el...er...tropezo.  
ambas lo llevaron a la habitación de huspedes y llamaron a un medico muggle.  
el lo analizo y dijo:  
-no es grave no se preocupen, pero no reaccionara en unos días, y no deeben moverlo, se tiene que quedar aqui.  
el medico se fue y marcelamiro a hermione y le dijo:  
-tu lo cuidaras, yo vi que lo empujaste.  
hermione miro a harry y dijo:  
-BIEN, yo lo cuido, ahora dejenme sola.  
catherine salio y cuando marcela estubo a punto de hacerlo le dijo  
-tu viste que el...  
-si.  
-enserio el era mi mejor amigo?  
-si, si no me crees ten.  
le entrego un albun de fotos un poema y un dvd.  
hermione los cogio y empezo por el DVD, era su graduación  
_Harry solo un baile solo uno, por favor!  
Harry negaba y negaba y decía:  
-no, no me gusta bailar, no quiero,  
-solo uno antes de las doce que es cuando entregan los premios.  
-ya los entregaron  
-bueno solo uno antes de las doce que es el momento en el que...bueno ya sabes...el momento en el que me comprometo con Anthony y antes de eso quiero bailar con...contigo  
-harry asintió y le guiño un ojo a ron, el encargado de la música.  
Empezó a sonar la canción, era la favorita de hermione.  
Harry y hermione empezaron a bailar:  
No, no es necesario que lo entienda porque nunca le ha servido la razón  
Al corazón, el corazón no piensa  
No mi vida para que te esfuerzas no me tienes que explicar  
Siempre amare tu libertad por mucho que eso duela  
-hermione, yo...tengo...que...  
-shhhh, no arruines el momento  
Y si, entiendo que quieras hablar que a veces necesitas saber de mí  
Pero no sé si quiera saber de ti  
Vivir así seguir así  
Pensando en ti  
-hermione, escúchame, cuando acabe esta canción me voy...  
-a donde?  
-a la batalla final, solo yo y los de la orden.  
-no, no te dejare.  
Suelta mi mano ya por favor entiende que me tengo que ir  
Si ya no sientes más este amor no tengo nada más que decir  
No digas nada ya por favor te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mi  
Cada palabra aumenta el dolor y una lágrima ya quiere salir  
-no, no te iras, no me puedes dejar-dijo hermione apunto de llorar.  
-no lo hagas mas difícil.  
-pero...  
-pero nada, es mi decisión respétala.  
Hermione se acerco más a harry y se aferro más a él.  
Y por favor no me detengas siempre encuentro la manera de seguir y de vivir  
Aunque ahora no la tenga  
Y no mi vida, no vale la pena  
Para que quieres hablar  
Si el que era yo ya no va estar  
Esta es la ultima cena.  
-harry...por favor.  
-no puedo mione es mi deber.  
-pero...y que va a ser de mi?  
-quieres que responda?  
-si!  
-tu te casaras con Anthony y vivirán felices, tus hijos vendrán a hogwarts...y...  
-no! Yo no quiero casarme con Anthony, yo te quiero...yo te quiero a ti!  
Harry se quedo en shock y dijo en un susurro:  
-yo no te quiero, yo...te amo.  
Hermione sonrió al parecer se sentía mejor._

Y si, entiendo que quieras hablar que a veces necesitas saber de mí  
Pero no sé si quiera saber de ti  
Vivir así seguir así  
Pensando en ti

-mione, esta por terminar la canción.  
-no te vallas por favor, no me dejes...  
-lo siento, me tengo que ir.  
-por lo menos deja que termine la canción

Suelta mi mano ya por favor entiende que me tengo que ir  
Si ya no sientes más este amor no tengo nada más que decir  
No digas nada ya por favor te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mi  
Cada palabra aumenta el dolor y una lágrima ya quiere salir  
Hermione se acerco lentamente a harry y le dio un beso corto en los labios y dijo:  
-nunca me olvides, yo nunca lo are.  
Harry le dijo que el tampoco la olvidaría ni con un hechizo desmemorisante  
Suelta mi mano ya por favor entiende que me tengo que ir  
Si ya no sientes más este amor no tengo nada más que decir  
No digas nada ya por favor te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mi  
Cada palabra aumenta el dolor y una lágrima ya quiere salir  
La canción termino y harry se separo de hermione y desapareció, nadie lo volvió a ver, nunca mas supieron de el.

hermione se quedo boquiabierta y mirando al suelo dijo:  
-no, no puede ser.  
luego abrio el poema  
_"Ahora que no estas aquí  
Ya no sé lo que vivir  
He perdido toda esperanza de verte otra vez  
Mientras que busco y busco  
No te encuentro más  
Tampoco veo esos ojos que una vez llegue amar"_

-recuerdo esto, lo escribi...hace tiempo...pero...-levanto la vista y miro a harry, el cual aun respiraba con dificultad, al parecer el golpe le había causado alunos daños.

luego miro el albun, habian fotos de ellos dos felices tantos momentos que parecia que nunca terminarian, llego a la ultima pagina del albun habia una carta, que estaba doblada cuidadosamente, hermione la saco y encontro otra carta debaajo de esa, leyo la primera:  
"hermione:  
te tengo que decir algo, por favor buscame en la bibleoteca a las 7:30 o en la puerta.  
un beso Anthony"  
hermione guado la carta y dijo:  
-ese día se me declaro, y 2 semanas despues regreso a su escuela.  
abrio la otra carta era un poco mas largs, la carta decia:  
"mione:  
tengo que decirte algo es super importante. te parece a las 7:30 en la sala comun, es super importante en serio necesito un consejo lo que sea no se que voy a hacer..y tambien tengo que confesarte algo que te he querido decir desde hace tiempo...espero que no faltes  
un beso y un abrazo  
Harry"  
hermione observo la carta por unos segundos y luego dijo en voz baja:  
-merlin...que hice?  
hermione se acerco a la puerta cuando sintio que algo la sostenia, se giro y se encontro cara a cara con harry el cual le sonrio y le dijo:  
-es hora de que me valla.  
hermione lo miro a los ojos, habia algo en esos ojos que hacia que se sienta de alguna manera segura, protejida...pero porque? si no lo conocia, hermione le sonrio y le dijo:  
-el medico dijo que descances, mañana hablamos. y por una especie de impulso extraño le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo:  
-que tenas dulces sueños-y abriendo la puerta desaparecio de vista.  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
bueno espero q les guste dejen sus comentarios porfas  
cuidense byebye   
Hermy


	18. Chapter 18

Hola, muxas gracias por sus RR espero q les guste este cap

Harry se fue a dormir sonreído, ojala que hermione lo recuerde, el la quería tanto...tanto.

Mientras que hermione solo podía pensar en aquellas fotos, en las cartas, en el poema en todo y cerrando los ojos espero tener algunos recuerdos más por más pequeños que sean.

Y lo logro.

Flash back

-hermione, espera...

-¿que?- dijo volteándose

-ummm olvidaste...esto-dijo entregándole una especie de paquete

Hermione lo cogio y dijo:

-me lo dio Anthony...

Harry giro los ojos y dijo:

-genial...mmmm vas a... ¿Vas a querer que te enseñe a jugar quiddich?

-er...harry...yo...

-ya veo... entonces nos vemos. En la cena

Fin Del flash back

Flash back

-mañana es el baile de navidad.

-si...

-bueno... ¿con quien van a ir?

-con luna-dijo ron sonriendo.

-con nadie.-hermione miro a harry y dijo:

-yo voy contigo.

El jugo de calabaza que harry estaba tomado termino en la cara de ron y este le puso en la cabeza un pie de calabaza, pensando que fue adrede

Hermione no pude evitar observar el rubor en las mejillas de harry y dijo:

-¿Qué dices?

Harry solo asintió y salio del gran comedor.

Fin Del flash back

Flash back

-fue el mejor baile de todos gracias por acompañarme harry.

-no hay de que.-harry por alguna razón miro al techo y vio un muerdago, sus mejillas se ruborizaron hermione miro arriba y luego a harry y dijo:

-harry...es un...

Harry estaba petrificado observando el muerdago, luego bajo la cabeza lentamente y se acerco a hermione, cuando estaban a un milímetro de distancia harry subió su cabeza y beso la frente de hermione, después se alejo y se fue a la habitación de chicos, hermione por otra parte estaba en shock luego un extraño calor se le subió a las mejillas y buscando el primer asiento de la sala común, se dejo caer en el y se puso a pensar en muchas cosas

Fin del flash back

Hermione parpadeo rápidamente y le llego un último recuerdo a la cabeza:

Flash back

harry y hermione salieron del lugar y se sentaron en una banca, frentea una fuente:  
-quieres un helado?  
-si, me encantaria.  
harry fue a comprar dos helados y le dio uno a hermione  
estaban conversando de los mas lindo hasta que voltearon y se quedaron mirando a los ojos e inconciente mente se empesaron a acercar, lentamente. para harry todo corria en camaralente estaban a pocos cetimetros de besarse cuando harryreacciono y se alejo bruscamente y dijo:  
-me...me tengo que ir, me agrado...venir...al parque, ojala otro dia sigamos hablando, ya sabes.  
-si,claro, la pasamos bien no?  
-si, bueno, espero que tengas mas historias que contarme...yo ..me tnego que ir, chau cuidate hermy.  
-harry?  
-si?  
-dime...mione, tu solias llamarme asi.  
-claro...nos vemos, otro dia venimos y te enseño a jugar quiddich.  
-te...te..te acuerdas de como se juega?  
-si, nuinca olvide la rimera vez que sibi a una escoba, estaba ron, estaban todos, habia alguien mas, me regañaba...eso me molesto.  
-ah.  
-tu donde estabas?  
-oh con magonagal, conversavamos de algo importante.  
"tu, me regañaste, y evitas decirlo...porque?"  
-mandale saludos a anthony, lo siento, esque...bueno, me tengo que ir...a...mmm...a ver a alguien.  
-genial, tal vez algun día salgamos...los cuatro tu amiga tu anthony y yo.  
-si, perosera en otra ocacion, nos vemos.  
harry empeso a correr y a los pocos minutos desaparecio de vista.  
"por uqe me has olvidado? poruqe no cumples tu promesa? que nada te aria olvidarme...oh harry...estaba tan cerca de besarte otra vez, porque eres asi, poruqe cambiaste tanto?"  
hermione empeso a caminar por la calle solitaria y unos minutos despues ya estaba en su casa, entro y fue directo a su habitacion, lo siguiente que hizo fue dejarle un mensaje a anthony:  
"ya estoy en mi casa, mañana te paso a buscar  
atte  
Hermione"  
hermione solto un suspiro y se dejor caer sobre su cama, a los pocos minutos se quedo dormida, soñando con los tiempos en hogwarts y los momentos felices que compartio con ron y harry.

Fin del flah back

Hermione abrio los ojos y solto tal chillido que tuvo el presentimiento que lo escucho todo el mundo magico, como pudo ser tan tonta, olvidar al hombre que amaboa con toda su vida, abrio la puerta de su cuarto y se dirijio a las escaleras negras, llego al escritorio de Anthony toco la puerta y el re respondio con un simple:

"pase"


	19. Chapter 19

Holas gracias por tu Rr espro q te guste este cap.

Hermione abrió la puerta se sentó en el asiento que estaba frente al de Anthony y dijo:

-quiero el divorcio.

Anthony parpadeo rápidamente y dijo:

-nunca

-por merlín Anthony después de que Marcus y tu...

-más respeto con mi padre, ya no le digas su nombre falso.

Hermione suspiro y dijo:

-quiero ser feliz con harry, entiéndelo.

Anthony se acerco a hermione la miro a los ojos y le dijo:

-no granger no es posible, si te dejo ir, potter tendrá que morir, porque ya no servirá que se nos haya unido.

Hermione lo miro con desconfianza a Anthony y le dijo:

-no, harry no es un...

-pregúntale.

Hermione salio corriendo y fue al cuarto de harry, abrió la puerta de golpe y lo encontró sentado viendo las fotos.

-hola...

-harry, ¿eres un mortifago?

Harry miro al suelo y asintió sin mirarla

Hermione empezó a negar con la cabeza y susurraba:

-esto no es posible, no es posible.-llevo sus manos a su cabeza y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas:

-debí ir a ayudarte y lo empeore todo, harry perdóname ¿si?

Harry se arrodillo frente a ella y le dijo:

-¿me recuerdas?

-si, harry, perdóname...por favor

Harry la abrazo y le susurro:

-siempre estoy y estaré dispuesto a perdonarte.

Hermione rompió el abrazo y sonriéndole le dijo:

-gracias harry en serio muchas gracias.

Harry saco algo del bolsillo, era un paquete plateado, se lo entrego y le dijo:

-llévaselo a dombledor, y dile "el ave abandono el nido, usted ya sabe lo que el depredador busca"

Hermione lo interrogo con la mirada, y harry solo se limito a decirle:

-el entenderá. Hermione se paro y se dirigió a la puerta al llegar ahí se voltio porque harry le agarro el brazo, quedaron cara a cara otra vez, harry sonrió y beso su frente luego le dijo:

-te quiero mucho mione.

-y yo a ti.

Harry la abrazo y le dijo:

-me alegra que seas mi mejor amiga.

Hermione rompió el abrazo, se voltio y salio del cuarto sen decir una palabra más.

Harry se sentó otra vez en su cama y después de unos segundos se quedo dormido, aun era de día y los rayos de sol atravesaban la cortina, mientras que harry soñaba con los viejos tiempos en hogwarts, cuando una pesadilla reemplazo el sueño.


	20. Chapter 20

holas:  
pues les agradesco por los RR, me alegra q les haya gustado, espero que les guste este cap, cuidense byebye hermy  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_"harry corría por el bosque y de pronto una mano cogio su brazo y lo hizo girar muy rápido, harry se quedo de frente a aquella persona la cual no distinguía por la oscuridad le sonrió y le paso un cuchillo afilado por el cello, harry empezó a sudar, ese ser le quería cortar la garganta, nadie lo podía ayudar en esos momentos, él moriría así sin más pero estaba feliz de haber protegido a hermione respiro por ultima vez y cerro los ojos sintió un liquido caliente recorrer su cuello, era su sangre su propia sangre harry llevo sus manos a su cuello y abrió los ojos para ver un rojo escarlata en ellas de pronto sintió que se ahogaba y una risa áspera y fría llegaba a sus oídos la silueta de aquel hombre se hizo más clara y vio a Anthony con los ojos inyectados en sangre y sonriendo de pronto harry vio que el cogia la sangre del cuchillo y la ponía en una botellita, de pronto sintió que el liquido caliente ya no se encontraba es su cuello si no en un frasco y anthony desapareció con la niebla, de pronto la visión se le empezó a oscurecer y después ya no sintió nada."_  
Harry abrió los ojos rápidamente y se llevo la mano al cuello, suspiro aliviado había sido una pesadilla, una terrible pesadilla, vio su reloj eran las 5:30, fueron solo dos horas, suspiro aliviado y saliendo del cuarto fue a buscar a marcela y le dijo:  
-vamonos.  
Marcela asintió y juntos salieron de la casa, desde la ventana hermione los observaba, harry se voltio y le dedico una sonrisa, hermione se la devolvió y volteándose siguió caminando hasta perderse de vista. Pero en su mente aun seguía presente el sueño, se veía tan real...hasta que:  
-¿harry?  
-¿si?  
-¿que tienes en el cuello?  
Bueno espero que les haya gustado dejen RR porfis cuídense byebye  
Hermy


	21. Chapter 21

holas, muxas gracias por sus rr espro q les guste estte cap xq me qdo algo rato y muy confuso espro q les guste cuidense

byebye Hermy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry llevo su mano al cuello y tenía una especie de cicatriz, harry tembló de pies a cabeza y dijo:

-el sueño...

-¿Qué sueño?

-en el que...

-Mar

Marcela se voltio y vio a anthony corriendo, cuando se detuvo lo hizo delante de marcela y harry, anthony le dedico una sonrisa y dijo:

-me dijeron que me buscabas-dijo anthony mirando a harry

-así es, quiero que dejes en paz a hermione.

-tu sabes cual es el trato, potter.

Harry apretó los puños y dijo:

-¿qué tengo que hacer?

-fácil, tu primera tarea es matar al traidor de malfoy, no te pido mucho.

Harry negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-eso no.

Anthony miro atrás y dijo:

-bueno entonces la señora pheleps...

-¿tienes miedo de usar tu apellido?

-la señora riddle pagara las consecuencias

Harry miro con odio a anthony y asintió y desapareció

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-mamá

-¿que?-dijo ginny entrando al cuarto de Andrea.

-paulo...paulo esta...él...-andrea no pudo terminar porque se puso a llorar señalando la cama del susodicho.

Ginny fue a ver y encontró la cama llena de sangre y una nota la cual decía:

"cuida a todos en tu casa, por cierto, revisa tu baño".

Ginny tiro la nota y salio corriendo, todo estaba normal pero abrió la cortina de la tina y vio a paulo con una cara de susto y un corte en el brazo, estaba muerto, ginny soltó un chillido tremendo y draco subió segundos después al entrar al baño la escena que vio le destrozo el alma.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

-tío...tío... ¿a donde vamos?

-yo...yo te voy a cuidar y no dejare que nada te pase lo prometo.

-gracias-dijo el chiquillo abrazando más a la persona que se lo llevaba

-pero...mis padres... ¿saben?

Él le sonrió y dijo:

-sentirán un enorme alivio al verte "no voy a permitir que te hagan daño, mucho menos ese ser tan despreciable"

Una nota llego por la ventana, ginny no quería ni ver, pero lo hizo:

"cuide a todos en su familia, y lo que le paso al niño les sirva para que no nos vuelva a traicionar"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

ginny levanto los ojos del papel y fue a buscar a draco. Cuando el lo leyó abrazo a ginny y le dijo:

-será mejor que me vaya, no quiero que ni tu ni andrea ni nuestro pequeño sufran.

-no,- dijo ginny- muchas veces hemos hablado de esto y no dejare que te vayas

Draco abrazo a ginny y Andrea con lágrimas en los ojos les dijo:

-mami, paulo va a estar bien ¿no?

-si...andrea, ¿quieres ir de compras? (ya se lo que están pensando peo q insensible q es ¿no? Pensar en ir de compras en un momento así)

-¿solo pienses en comprar?

-ropa de luto, malfoy, ahora ve y arregla esto con ya-sabes-quien.

Ginny tomo a andrea de la mano y juntas salieron de la casa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-potter, ¿cumpliste con tu deber?

-no.

Voldemort levanto la varita, apunto al cuerpo de harry y pronuncio:

-¡¡crucio!

Harry se retorció de dolor, voldemort quito la varita del cuerpo de harry y sonriendo dijo:

-quiero que mates a...un muggle.

-no...

-vamos, el esta interfiriendo en mis planes, nadie te vera.

-eso nunca.

-muy bien, muy bien, la siguiente en morir es andrea.

Harry puso cara de sorpresa y dijo:

-¿Cómo?

-¿no te enteraste? Paulo esta muerto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

espro q les guste este cap, dejen sus RR asi te feio cuidense full byebye

Hermy


	22. Chapter 22

.-no lo sabia- la noticia parecia no haber impresionado a harry-y cmo fue que murio?  
-bueno- dijo voldemort sonriendo-use legilimenci con tigo y pe que no ibas a cumplircon tu encargo, asique decidi que lo manden a matar.  
-ya veo...bueno sera mejor que me cambie.  
-saldras con marcela no?  
-como sabes?  
-mi hija me cuenta todo hay de ti que le agas algo, pagaras las consecuencias.   
-bueno.  
------------------  
-tío!!!!  
-aqui estoy paulo, estas bien?  
-si...vas a salir?  
-si, solo un momento...  
-que pasa si ese señor calo con cara de serpiente me encuentra?  
-oh no lo hara, tenlo por seguro, ya que te voy a prestar mi vieja capa de invisibilidad, pero no te la quites y tambien te dejare algunas golosinas.  
-bueno!  
-----------------  
-harry!!!!!  
-hola Mar- dijo harry sonriendole a marcela-cmo estas?  
-pues ahora estoy bien.  
-que bien- marcela cogio el braso de harry pero este salto hacia atras con rapidez y dijo:  
-me duele...  
-mi...mi madre...te tatuo??  
-tu no tienes el tatuaje?  
-no, me rehuse a ponermelo, ademas mi padre dijo que aun era muy joven para ser mortifaga, pero yo no quiero.  
harry le sonrio y marcela le dijo:  
-que?  
-nada, nada.  
siguieron caminando y a las 6:30 marcela dijo:  
-me tengo que ir tengo toque de queda...  
-yo le dire a tu padre que se nos fue la hora-dijo harry inconsientemente.  
-marcela se giro a verlo y dijo:  
-pero...te meteras en problemas...  
-y a mi que...  
-harry...vamonos.  
juntos fueron y llegaron a la casa de marcela y entraron, cada uno se fue a su habitación.  
-tío!!!  
-paulo- dijo harry sonriendo mientras su ahijado corria a sus brasos.-te llevare con tu tio ron.  
-siiiiii tio ron!!!!  
harry llego con paulo en brasos y le dijo:  
-ron, protegelo, pero aun no lo lleves a su casa, no hasta que voldemort ya no exista.  
-esta bien, harry, no te preocupes, mañana nos vemos?  
-claro...traere a una amiga, la tienes que conocer ella es...  
-harry...  
-es algo especial no se me recuerda a hermione.  
-amigo tu has perdido la cabeza totalmente...  
-no enserio ella es...  
-ya esta bien esta bien, mejor vete antes que inundes mi casa...  
-ha ha ha que gracioso...  
-enserio hermano tienes una cara de idiota...  
-no sé que me pasa...  
-bueno sea lo que sea debe ser contagioso asi que mejor...  
-Ronnie!!!  
-si mi...pedacito de cielo...  
-y lo mio con hermione era contagioso...  
-esque es diiferente luna si me...olvidalo si?  
-no te preocupes...pero amrcela si me kiere y si la vida me la ha puesto delante mio sera por algo.  
-esta bien...  
---------------------------------  
esa noche harry no pudo dormir ya que soñaba con hermione y luego ella era reemplasada por marcela y marcela por hermione y biceversa.  
-------------------------------  
bueno espro que les guste, dejen rr porfis byebye cuidense full  
Hermy


	23. Chapter 23

harry se desperto muy temprano la mañana del día siguiente, se puso sus gafas y eligio su ropa despues de cambiarse bajo a desayunar.  
-buenos días harry.  
-buenos díar marcela.  
-mmm tienes planes para hoy?  
-si, vamos a ir donde un amigo.  
-que bueno, a que hora?  
-dentro de poco  
-si es asi me voy a ir a cambiar, nos vemos-marcela se paro de un salto y desaparecio de vista.  
-potter, ¿como estas?  
-riddle...  
-mmmm pienso que te confundes de apellido, a ver si lo captas ok? soy Pheleps, P-H-E-L-E-P-S, lo captaste?  
-mmm supongo, riddle- contesto friamente.  
-mi querido amigo, veo que no me entediste soy...  
-anthony-dijo una voz fria proveniente de la puerta- ya deja en paz a ese pobre muchacho, suficiente tiene con lo de su ahijado, ademas es tu cuñadito no debes hablarle de ese modo.  
-este mi cuñado? prefiero comerme a naggini.  
-te la traigo en bandeja entonces?-dijo harry con un tono de burla  
-veo que potter es comediante...-pero harry lo interrupio diciendo  
-o tal vez prefieres un... no sé ¿basilisco? tal vez sea mejor para tu dieta.  
antes de que anthony pueda contestar hermione entro en la habitación.  
-hola sr marcus.  
-linda como estas, te presento a...  
-harry potter, es un placer.  
-pero...hermione  
hermione le guiño un ojoy sonriendo le dijo:  
-veo que anthony le ha hablado mucho sobre mi y me alegra que piense que me conoce.  
harry se ruborizo y dijo:  
-ya me tengo que ir, nosvemos en la cena.  
-¿adonde vas?- hermione habia dejado de lado la formalidad y ahora lo acusaba con la mirada.  
-donde ron, un amigo, creo que algundía lo conoceras y el estara encantado.  
marcela entro a la habitación y dijo:  
-vamos?  
-si, vamos.  
llegaron donde ron y al abrir la puerta paulo salio corriendo y dijo:  
-tío harry!!!  
marcela miro boquiabierta al niño y dijo:  
-¿que hace él aqui?  
-er...el...el...  
-contesta potter.  
-yo lo salve, esta bien?  
marcela sonrio y dijo:  
-que bueno, tu secreto estara a salvo conmigo.  
harry no pudo contestar ya que ron los saludo:  
-harry, como estas?  
-bien ron y tu?  
-bien gracias, y ella es...  
-marcela pheleps un placer.  
la sonrisa de ron desaparecio y ahora con frialdad dijo:  
-el placer es mio.  
----------------------------------  
bueno hasta aki el 2do cap espro q les guste cuidense ful byebye  
Hermy


End file.
